


A date

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: They both are idiots. But what else is new?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	A date

Arthur blinked when Merlin turned and started to walk away. What? What the heck was happening? It all went too fast. Had Merlin just told him in many complicated words that he was in love with him? And that he knew he didn't stand a chance but wanted him to know? WHAT?

"Merlin?"

Merlin didn't turn around again.

"Merlin, wait! I mean...WHAT?"

Stopping in his track for a moment, Merlin just said "You heard me." and then continued.

"You're an idiot!" Arthur rolled his eyes and ran after Merlin He had never run after any man, but this was Merlin!

"I know." Merlin still didn't stop or look around. Instead, he fumbled with the earbuds of his mobile.

"No, I mean..." Arthur groaned and reached for him. "You're an idiot for thinking you wouldn't stand a chance." Now he had Merlin's interest. Cautious and holding back, but still interest.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm...I like you, too. I mean..." Arthur scratched the back of his neck. "A lot. More than a lot. But I thought you wouldn't be interested."

Merlin blinked.

Arthur blinked.

And then they both burst out laughing.

"We're both idiots, aren't we?"

"Yup. Come on, let's get some mulled wine at the Christmas market." Arthur nudged Merlin's arm.

"You mean...like a date? Christmas markets can be rather romantic." Merlin peeked at him from underneath the rim of his beanie.

Arthur nodded. "Like a date. A bloody, rather romantic date." He grinned and walked a bit closer at Merlin's side.


End file.
